


В темноте

by CrazyJill



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на кинк-фест по заявке "Во время вечеринки перепихнуться в темной комнате. Потом искать с кем у них был секс."</p>
            </blockquote>





	В темноте

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Действие происходит 10 лет спустя. Кагами и Аомине играют за команду Тойота Алварк. Тренировочная база расположена в г Футю, это в Большом Токио, 20 км на запад от центра Токио. Цвета формы команды: черный в домашних играх, белый на выезде.
> 
> 2\. С 2013 года Японская Баскетбольная Ассоциация вводит Национальную Баскетбольную Лигу как лигу, где соревнуются топ-команды, объединив существовавшие до этого JBL и bj League. Сезон в NBL начинается осенью (автор не сумел найти точной даты, но предполагает, что это может быть последняя неделя октября, как в США). Тк действие происходит в будущем, автор предположил, что это будет основной лигой на тот момент.
> 
> 3\. Автор просит прощение за изобилие английского в тексте. Перевод более-менее длинных фраз на всякий случай дан в конце текста, хотя у автора сложилось впечатление, что большая часть софандомников английским вполне владеет. Аомине тоже говорит по-английски, но с сильным акцентом, и как многие японцы не выговаривает «л» и добавляет гласные.
> 
> 4\. Asahi – японский бренд пива. Томагавк – вид данка.

\- И что это ты пытался изобразить? Томагавк? – Аомине презрительно посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

Тайга ничего не ответил, поднялся с пола и поправил шорты. Посмотрел бы он на самого Аомине, что бы тот смог сделать против Томокавы. На счастье Тайги на этом пятничная тренировка закончилась, и можно было свалить и не видеть ублюдка аж до понедельника.

За спиной раздался стук мяча о пол. Тайга не выдержал и обернулся.

Два шага. Прыжок с двух ног - как полет. Мяч двумя руками за голову – и через мгновение вколотить корзину. Ха. Без защитника любой дурак сможет. Ты попробуй повторить такое, когда перед тобой стена в два метра и сто килограмм. Хотя красиво, конечно.

Тайга быстро отвернулся и сделал вид, что даже не думал останавливаться. Не то чтобы они с Аомине друг друга ненавидели, но, не дай бог, им было на тренировке оказаться в одной команде (что будет в сезон, начинающийся через пару недель, Тайга просто не представлял). За два месяца после перехода Тайги в Тойоту Алварк они так и не притерлись. Поначалу Тайга пытался быть хотя бы вежливым, но вскоре забил – кейго, там, или не кейго, стоило кому-нибудь из них открыть рот, они неизбежно умудрялись поругаться. Он поплелся переодеваться, слишком усталый, чтобы что-то доказывать.

В раздевалке привычно пахло мокрым деревом, мужским потом и мазями для растянутых мышц. Тайга устало открыл дверцу. Шкафчик до него занимал Мауро Сильва, прежде чем вернуться в родную Бразилию. От него остались фотографии роскошных блондинок с огромными, словно мячи, грудями. Тайга не стал их снимать. Все равно вырезки из GQ не повесишь.

\- Хэй, Кагами-кун, - центровой Томокава осторожно тронул его за плечо и заглянул в глаза, - ты не сильно ударился?

Тайга не смог не улыбнуться – в жизни здоровяк Томокава был безобиднейшим человеком.

\- Не, семпай, нормально все. Игра есть игра. – Тайга стянул мокрую футболку и размотал эластичный бинт на правой руке. – Ты лучше скажи, как жена?

Томокава вздохнул.

\- Да вроде пока нормально, на сохранение положили. Теща с тестем вечерним приедут – поведу.

Тайга утешающе похлопал его по спине. Если и есть преимущество в том, чтобы быть геем, так это отсутствие родителей невесты. Томокава, да и не только он, после семейных встреч часто возвращались с большим желанием развестись.

\- Гуляй, пока не окрутили. - Еще раз вздохнув, Томокава отошел к своему шкафчику.

Тайга стянул кроссовки и потер ноющие икры. Черт, как же он устал за неделю. Командный режим предполагал побудку в шесть утра, а ложиться вовремя с периодическими ночными разговорами с Алекс или Химуро удавалось далеко не всегда.

 

Телефон зазвонил, едва он успел выйти из душа. Тайга уставился на определившийся номер. Кажется, о спокойном вечере можно было забыть.

\- Тайга! Ты во сколько приедешь? Ты помнишь, что сегодня у меня собираемся… - затараторил в трубке Картер по-английски.

\- Слушай, может не сегодня? – простонал Тайга, вытирая волосы полотенцем.

\- Ты обещал! И с тебя ящик пива!

О, черт! Буркнув в трубку, что будет через пару часов, Тайга отключился. Блядь, как он мог забыть, а главное, нафиг он вообще Картеру что-то обещал? Поставив в уме галочку, что больше никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах он не будет пить с англичанами текилу, Тайга начал одеваться.

Ящик пива. Придется взять машину. Водить по Токио он не любил. С другой стороны, прекрасный повод не пить вообще.

* * *

Джеки – Дайки в последнее время бесило уже само имя, чем не годилось данное родителями «Юичи», он понять не мог – был недоволен им. В очередной раз. Смотрел в темное окно такси и на все попытки примириться молчал, надувая и без того пухлые губы. Пару месяцев назад Дайки как раз на них и повелся, а мог бы и предположить…

Блядь. Дайки сплюнул про себя. Почему, если хочется, чтобы тебе подарили цветы, прямо об этом не сказать? Какого хрена он должен догадываться? Он не телепат, чтобы мысли читать. И так пришлось тащиться в Токио, вместо того, чтобы поваляться перед телевизором и спокойно потрахаться в своей постели. Дайки незаметно коснулся правого кармана джинсов – презервативы и смазка, причем смазка не абы какая, если Джеки не нравился бренд, он мог и прокатить. И обязательно с анестетиком. Дайки нахмурился. Вот почему, если в постели ты сверху, то все от тебя ждут, что ты будешь носится с партнером и всячески его ублажать? В конце концов, самому Дайки было абсолютно без разницы: сверху, снизу, с парнем, с девушкой – лишь бы секс был хорош, а отношения не напрягали.

За стеклом мелькнула красно-белая круглая вывеска Isetan. Еще минут пять ехать.

«Через. Триста. Метров. Займите левую полосу», - женским голосом посоветовал GPS таксисту. Тот чуть поднял глаза, видимо, разглядывая Дайки и Джеки в зеркало заднего вида. Похоже, напряженная обстановка задела и его.

«Через. Семьсот. Метров. Поверните налево».

Скорей бы.

Когда такси остановилось у нужной им высотки, Дайки сунул в руки водителю деньги и тут же выбрался из машины. Потянулся – в салоне было довольно тесно. Сзади зло хлопнула дверца.

Блядь. Ну конечно, забыл подать руку.

Молчание в лифте было таким тяжелым, что просто непонятно, как тот не рухнул. Кажется, сегодня вечером секса у Дайки не будет. Ну или будет, но с кем-то другим. Дайки не сомневался, что Джеки пока не послал его только потому, что не хотел появляться на вечеринке в одиночку. А Дайки, при всех его недостатках, было не стыдно продемонстрировать.

Дверь в квартиру открыл (их сразу оглушило музыкой) хозяин – худой англичанин с красноватым загаром на лице и седеющими рыжими волосами. Дайки видел его пару раз в пабах, но как зовут – не знал. Джеки вечно затаскивал Дайки в англоязычные компании, под предлогом «попрактиковаться».

\- Come on in, my friend, - расцеловались они с Джеки. – Drinks are over there, - он махнул рукой куда-то вглубь двухуровневой квартиры. – Help yourself. - Отпустив Джеки, англичанин пожал Дайки руку: - Hi, I’m Carter.

\- Аомине, найс ту мит ю, - Дайки не мог похвастаться свободным английским, но на общение в команде (и с блядями на выездах) его хватало.

 

Разнокалиберные бутылки и стаканы стояли батареей на длинной барной стойке в кухне. Какая-то рыжая лесбиянка готического вида, открыв обе двери огромного холодильника, разглядывала полки заставленные пивом.

\- Carter! We‘re short of Asahi! (1) – крикнула она хриплым голосом и закрыла холодильник, звякнув десятком металлических браслетов на руках.

\- I know, my dear, I’m taking care of it!(2) – донеслось из гостиной, перекрывая музыку.

Дайки на мгновение потерялся: что выбрать выпить, с кем пристроится поболтать и – главное – на каком языке. Он никогда не стеснялся толпы, но ему захотелось свалить отсюда, подальше от громыхающих «умц-умц» колонок и вавилонского столпотворения.

\- На, пей, и держись от меня подальше, - сунул ему в руки стакан Джеки. – Я собираюсь кого-нибудь подцепить.

\- Что это? – Дайки покачал в руках стакан с коричневато-желтой жидкостью.

\- Виски. Брось себе льда, сколько захочешь. Или яблочным соком разбавь, ты же спортсмен. Найди себе кого-нибудь на вечер.

Джеки выскользнул из кухни, не дождавшись его «спасибо».

 

В огромной гостиной играли в твистер. Двое в центре поля сплелись как осьминог. Дайки невольно потянулся, расправляя плечи. Все-таки тренировки сказывались – забить на них в коммерческой команде, в отличие от школьной, не представлялось возможным, потому к концу недели в теле накапливалась усталость. Внезапно завалиться спать показалось хорошей идеей. Не совсем спать, конечно, просто поваляться часик, и потом, когда содержание алкоголя в крови у окружающих достигнет той точки, когда уже не важно, на каком языке к тебе обращаются, выбрать кого-нибудь посимпатичнее.

Дайки поднял глаза на второй этаж. По идее, располагавшиеся там спальни пока должны пустовать.

Кровать была двуспальной, длинной. Во всяком случае, даже у Дайки ноги не свисали.  
Пролежал он совсем недолго, минут пятнадцать-двадцать может, когда дверь в комнату открылась. Проем тут же загородила огромная фигура – голова незнакомца почти коснулась притолоки. Лица Дайки было не видно, только контур атлетически сложенного тела.

\- Look, Carter, I’m fucking tired. Gimme an hour and I’m all yours. (3)

\- Yeah, right, last time you slept till noon (4), - над плечом здоровяка показалась макушка хозяина квартиры, хотя, если бы тот не назвал его по имени, Дайки бы не догадался – голос трудно было опознать из-за музыки.

\- D’ you think my dead body in your living room is а better option? (5)

\- Well, man… if you put it this way I’d rather let you rest in peace here. (6)

Оба засмеялись. Дверь закрылась, отсекая свет и большую часть децибеллов. Через несколько секунд кровать прогнулась под тяжелым телом.

\- Би кефур, - предупредил Дайки о своем существовании.

\- Wow, who’s here? – Кажется, иностранец даже вздрогнул от неожиданности.

\- Джасто ми, ам орсо таед.

Незнакомец вытянулся рядом и вздохнул устало.

\- Shitty day and fucking party.

Дайки повернулся на бок. Кажется, можно даже не ждать, когда все напьются. На вечеринках, куда его водил Джеки, натуралов в принципе не бывало. И этот иностранец подходил для того чтобы переспать ровно одну ночь как нельзя лучше. Фигура у него была очень даже ничего, а лицо для одноразового перепиха значения не имело.

\- Вонто ту мейк ит бетта? – Дайки хотел произнести это низко и хрипло, знал, что многие ведутся на его голос, но чертов английский – вышло несколько выше даже его обычной манеры и как-то скрипуче.

\- Ммм?

\- Ай сей, вонто ту фак?

Судя по колебанию матраса, иностранец приподнялся.

\- Look, buddy, no offence, but I’m not looking for some loose hole… (7)

Блядь, на уговоры его английского точно не хватит, он и так почти не понял последнего предложения. Дайки нашарил в темноте руку незнакомца и положил ее себе на задницу. Рука сжалась, потискала его ягодицу. Сместилась на бедро…

\- Wow, pretty strong arguments you’ve got here. (8) – Незнакомец хмыкнул.

Дайки самодовольно улыбнулся. Еще бы. Рука скользнула выше, задирая свитер, прошлась по животу. Дайки напряг пресс, давая почувствовать, что у него там кубики.

\- Six pack. Nice, - одобрил незнакомец.

Пальцы двинулись выше, добрались до лица, очертили губы.

\- You’re smirking. Bet you’re an arrogant bastard. (9)

Дайки улыбнулся шире. Он, в общем-то, был с этим утверждением согласен, но ответить достойно – языка не хватало. Вместо этого он обхватил иностранца за шею и притянул к себе.

Целовался незнакомец умел. В нужной степени нежно, в нужной степени жестко. Сильная рука забралась Дайки за пояс джинсов и принялась мять ягодицы. Не то чтобы Дайки решил уступить и позволить другому вести, но приятно было для разнообразия немного расслабится и получать удовольствие.

Незнакомец чуть сместился, лизнул по ухом, коснулся губами ключиц в треугольном вырезе тонкого свитера.

\- Sexy, y’know. Like it when it’s just skin under the clothes. (10) – Он принялся покусывать шею Дайки.

Это было более чем приятно. Дайки положил руку незнакомцу на затылок и чуть повернул голову, подставляя шею за ухом – от поцелуев-покусываний по телу бежали мурашки. Рука бросила мять его задницу и перебралась вперед. Пальцы тронули сосок, но это Дайки совершенно не заводило.

\- Ноу. – Пришлось отпустить затылок и показать, чего он хочет.

\- Jeez… Ain’t you pushy. – Незнакомец фыркнул. – Okey… turn, I think I know what you’d like. (11)

* * *

Найти в Японии любовника, которого было бы не страшно обнять покрепче – довольно проблематично. Тайга отчасти тусовался с компанией Картера еще и поэтому. (Хотя с иностранцами другая беда – слишком велика вероятность, что через полгода-год они уедут.) Однако, судя по тому, что нащупал Тайга в темноте у так неожиданно подвернувшегося партнера, этот японец был ростом, по крайней мере, с самого Тайгу, а весит так может даже и побольше.

Обычно Тайга не был любителем одноразовых перепихов, но секса у него не было уже с полгода, а тело под руками было спортивным, сильным, как раз в его вкусе. К тому же, судя по уверенному поведению, незнакомец, мог оказаться вполне красив. Не то чтобы это играло роль в темноте. То, что он знал, чего именно хочет, заводило Тайгу дополнительно, как и отсутствие нижнего белья под одеждой.

Судя по реакции, соски эрогенной зоной не были, а вот шея сзади и, скорее всего, спина – очень даже. Развернув незнакомца спиной к себе, Тайга задрал на нем свитер. Снимать совсем не стал – мысли то и дело возвращались к тому, как могли бы выглядеть ключицы в вырезе. Тайга прижался щекой к спине незнакомца, ощущая, как тонкая колючая шерсть сменяется гладкой кожей, и расстегнул ширинку на его джинсах. Тяжелый напряженный член лег в ладонь.

\- Йес, гуд, - одобрил незнакомец.

Тайга едва не рассмеялся и поцеловал спину между лопаток. Незнакомец чуть прогнулся – понравилось, похоже. Тайга укусил поцелованное место.

\- Йес. Хар-дер.

\- You like it rough?

\- Йес.

И Тайга отпустил себя, перестал сдерживаться. Сильное тело выгибалось под ним, под ладонями напрягались и опадали мышцы. Он терся пахом о крепкие ягодицы, забыв даже расстегнуть собственные джинсы. Незнакомец толкался в его кулак и ерошил длинными пальцами волосы на затылке, притискивая голову Тайги к своему плечу. В какой-то момент он сунул Тайге что-то в руки.

Смазка? Резинки? Тайга моргнул. Неожиданно, но не отказываться же.

Незнакомец под его пальцами не зажимался, несмотря на то, что, судя по всему, снизу бывал не часто. Тайга собирался растянуть его как следует, но тот проворчал по-японски:

\- Да заканчивай уже, блядь. Не рассыплюсь.

Было тесно. Очень-очень тесно. Тайга вошел неглубоко, как раз чтобы попадать головкой на простату. Подождал недолго – ровно до того момента, как незнакомец нетерпеливо двинул бедрами. За право настоять на своем ритме и глубине пришлось побороться – придавить незнакомца к постели. В конце концов, Тайга лучше знал, как будет приятнее. Незнакомец подстроился мгновенно, быстро сообразив, что частые короткие движения доставляют больше удовольствия.

\- That’s it, baby. Just enjoy it. I’ll get you off, - прошептал Тайга ему в ухо.

Незнакомец что-то проворчал в подушку, но Тайга уже не вслушивался в слова, только в рваное сиплое дыхание. Он рассчитывал довести партнера до оргазма, и потом уже кончить самому, но все вышло не так. Слишком тесно его сжимал незнакомец, слишком чутко реагировал на его движения, слишком хрипло и низко стонал. Вкус солоноватой от пота кожи кружил голову, большое тело вздрагивало и прогибалось навстречу, так что было непонятно, кто из них ведет.

 

\- Ты, кажется, прокусил мне лопатку, - сонно пробурчал незнакомец, не делая попытки двинуться.

Тайга провел рукой по его спине. Вроде сухо. Но укусил Тайга его сильно, когда кончал, наверняка там синячище остался. Извиняясь, Тайга погладил его по коротким жестким волосам на макушке.

\- Ммм, - одобрительно промычал незнакомец.

Тайга усмехнулся в темноту. Вот ведь, в любой ситуации командует. Он повернулся на бок, чтобы гладить было удобнее.

Дайки, кажется, еще никогда не кончал так. Буквально до звезд в глазах. Этот иностранец явно знал, что делает, а главное был очень чутким партнером. В голове стоял туман, и пальцы, перебирающие волосы, ничуть не помогали снова обрести ясность мышления. Сквозь полудрему Дайки услышал как открылась дверь. Поворачиваться было лень, он открыл один глаз. Коричневый ковролин на полу перечеркивала полоса света.

\- Fuck off, Carter! – Что-то в возмущенном голосе незнакомца показалось знакомым, но Дайки было слишком хорошо, чтобы задумываться над этим.

\- Been an hour.

\- Get lost anyway!

\- Look, man, I really need your help, you’re the only sober guy here… (13)

Вслушиваться в английскую речь было тяжело. Дайки закрыл глаз и окончательно провалился в дрему.

 

Проснулся он от того, что рядом кто-то трахался. Пришлось уйти из комнаты. Не то чтобы при обычных обстоятельствах он был против посмотреть или присоединится, но портить послевкусие не хотелось. Да и тело побаливало: хороший секс – почти как тренировка.

Дайки спустился вниз, поправив слегка помятый свитер. Твистер, похоже, был давно заброшен. Народ сидел на полу, сбившись в отдельные группы. У огромного телевизора забавная корейская девчонка с двумя косичками довольно неплохо пела караоке. У открытого окна Джеки отчаянно флиртовал с каким-то блондином. Никого ростом за метр девяносто - или хотя бы восемьдесят – не наблюдалось. Дайки на всякий случай заглянул на кухню. Там курили травку готы. Один парень был достаточно высок, но слишком тощ, чтобы оказаться тем самым незнакомцем.

Дайки достал телефон и вызвал такси. Делать ему тут было нечего.

 

О том, что не остался и не выспросил у кого-нибудь, да хотя бы у хозяина, Дайки пожалел к среде. Мысли то и дело возвращались к сексу в темной комнате. Дрочка дважды в день в душе не помогала избавится от воспоминаний и, главное, от желания все повторить. Незнакомец был идеальным любовником для него. Почти. За то дурацкое «baby» Дайки бы врезал в других обстоятельствах.

В четверг он дозрел до того, что позвонил Джеки. Телефон Джеки был отключен. Дайки набрал его помощника. Оказалось, Джеки в Тайване, снимает коллекцию какого-то тамошнего модельера. Прилетает в пятницу днем и через три часа улетает в Сеул. Так что, если Дайки хочет с ним поговорить, звонить надо в пятницу в четыре.

Сцепив зубы, Дайки дождался нужного времени. Правда, пришлось договорится с тренером о перерыве.

\- Ты или идиот, или бесчувственное бревно, - заявил Джеки, выслушав его.

\- Чего это? – возмутился Дайки. – Ты сам сказал, что я могу подцепить кого-нибудь на ночь.

\- С того, Дай-чан, - зло протянул Джеки. – Сколько раз ты звонил мне первым пока мы встречались? И сколько раз ты ответил на мои звонки во время тренировки?

Дайки нахмурился, вспоминая.

\- Ни разу! Так что иди ты подальше! Нужен тебе номер Картера, ищи сам! - Джеки повесил трубку.

Тьфу. Мелкая сволочь. Дайки раздраженно бросил телефон в сумку с одеждой. Ладно, найдет он этого Картера. Адрес вроде помнится. Глотнув воды, Дайки поплелся обратно в спортзал.

Там уже играли, закончив с отработкой бросков. Дайки нашел глазами Кагами. За желтых. И опять против Томокавы.

Разыгрывал Лесли Грин с центра поля. Пас Йохансону под кольцо – Идзуми блокировал. Кагами удачно подобрал отскочивший мяч. С финтом обошел держащего его Сайто, ворвался в трехсекундную зону, прыгнул – подоспевший Томокава выпрыгнул за ним. Мяч сорвался с руки Кагами на долю секунды раньше…

Жалкое зрелище. Похоже, тренер уловил, что результативность Кагами падает, когда тот выходит против тяжелого центрового. Это было не очень заметно. Только в некоторых положениях, только в трехсекундной зоне и только против Томокавы. Кагами мазал, не докручивал, не доводил комбинацию до конца. Вряд ли это кто понимал умом, как Дайки или тренер, но сокомандники, чисто подсознательно, все реже ему давали пас в такой ситуации.

Хуже всего было то, что, похоже, сам Кагами тоже не видел, в чем именно проблема. Чтобы понять причину, надо было знать Кагами хорошо и достаточно давно. Дайки знал. И Дайки видел тот матч в конце прошлого сезона, где Кагами сшиб играющего в защите центрового, очень похожего своей манерой игры на Томокаву. Центрового увезли с переломом запястья, вряд ли он когда-нибудь будет снова играть. Кагами был не виноват – тот просто неудачно выставил руку при падении.

Но, блядь! Этот идиот слишком заботится о других! Дайки временами хотелось стукнуть его как следует. Да забудь уже и играй как раньше! К сожалению, нельзя втолковать то, что можно только понять на подсознательном уровне. Поэтому Дайки делал единственное возможное – каждый раз в совместной игре давал Кагами пас под кольцо.

* * *

Их опять поставили в пару отрабатывать прорыв в трехсекундную зону. Аомине как всегда насмешливо улыбался, давая пас, и чуть качал головой, когда Тайга выполнял данк. Тайга бы сдержался и вытерпел, как всегда терпел, но на этой неделе ему и так не повезло. Хотя это, конечно, не оправдание тому, что он сорвался и заехал Аомине в скулу.

\- Кагами-кун, что происходит? Это совсем на тебя не похоже. – Тренер Айзава подошел к скамейке, где Тайга сидел и, предположительно, размышлял над своим поведением.

\- Мы просто не ладим, - пожал плечами Тайга.

\- Мне так не показалось, - тренер Айзава сел рядом. – Мне кажется, если Аомине-кун с кем тут и ладит, так это с тобой.

\- Почему? – удивился Тайга.

\- Ты единственный, кому он дает пасы. И мне кажется, он переживает за тебя, когда ты выходишь против Томокавы.

\- Он да…

Действительно. Тайга взъерошил волосы обеими руками, наклонившись к коленям. Действительно. Если вспомнить, как обычно играет Аомине… Чтобы он кому-нибудь отдал пас? Да со средней школы такого не было. Как он не увидел? Что..? Тайга резко выпрямился. Неужели Аомине заметил его проблему? Черт! Ну что мешало этому ублюдку просто сказать?

\- Простите, тренер Айзава, мне нужно поговорить с ним. – Тайга поднялся. – Спасибо.

 

Аомине копался в своем шкафчике. Рядом на лавке валялись смятая футболка и полотенце со льдом. Тайга уставился ему в спину, надо было, наверное, попросить прощения. Ну или хотя бы просто поговорить. Но слова не находились.

Аомине чуть повернулся, поднял руку, берясь за край дверцы. Свет упал немного по-другому, и Тайга увидел… Он бы никогда не разглядел этот фиолетовато-желтый отпечаток зубов на темной коже, если бы так не пялился.

* * *

Ну сколько можно сверлить ему взглядом спину? Хочешь сказать что-то – говори. Нечего сказать – выметайся. Дайки обернулся… Кагами неверяще смотрел на него.

\- Откуда у тебя это? – Он шагнул ближе, протянул руку и коснулся спины Дайки между лопаток.

\- Что «это»? – не понял Дайки сразу. Потом дошло. – Тебе какое де… - Он не договорил. Единственный вариант, при котором Кагами мог обратить внимание на то место, не укладывался в голове.

\- We need to talk, - сипло выдавил Кагами.

\- Не здесь.

 

Всю дорогу (Кагами жил довольно далеко от спортзала, почти на противоположном конце Футю, ближе к Токио) Дайки пытался совместить того незнакомца и Кагами, изредка бросая на него взгляды. Тот уверенно вел машину – не очень новую, но довольно ухоженную субару, главным преимуществом которой была ее длина – и упорно смотрел на дорогу.

Иностранец, мать его!

\- Ты чего по-английски со мной разговаривал? – спросил Дайки наконец.

\- Ты первый начал.

\- А то непонятно было, что я японец.

\- Понятно… Ну знаешь, там многие… чтобы язык улучшить…

Кагами покраснел. По крайней мере, Дайки так показалось, когда салон осветили фары встречной машины. Да, это точно мог быть он. Заботливый, мать его. Дайки вспомнил сильные пальцы, мнущие его задницу. И как незнакомец – Кагами – навалился сверху, задавая лучший ритм. В паху потяжелело…

Кагами повернул руль и плавно затормозил у двухэтажного дома, первого в ряду точно таких же. Приехали.

\- Надо поговорить, - повторил Кагами, едва они разулись и прошли в комнату.

Дайки снова согласился:

\- Надо. - Взгляд его упал на стол. С краю, рядом с трубкой домашнего телефона лежал лист бумаги. Длинный столбик имен с номерами, вычеркнутыми зеленым маркером. Единственным незачеркнутым было «Джеки Симидзу». Дайки задумчиво посмотрел на Кагами и добавил: - Трахаться хочешь?

* * *

Тайга проснулся на рассвете от бурчания в животе. Рядом, закинув на него руку, спал Аомине. Даже во сне он немного хмурился. Тайга разгладил пальцем складку между бровей и осторожно выбрался из-под тяжелой руки.

Есть хотелось неимоверно. Еще бы. Два идиота. Не поужинать после вечерней тренировки, да потом еще три раунда секса – до полного изнеможения. Тайга обвел взглядом комнату, серую в утренних сумерках: стол уехал к стене вместе со стульями, один правда перевернулся и, кажется, даже сломался; одежда ровной цепочкой вела в коридор. Вот и поговорили.

Живот снова свело, и Тайга поплелся на кухню. Достал литр молока из холодильника, яйца. Из шкафа – пакет муки и сахар. Машинально вытащил из посудомойки миску. Он сообразил, что именно собрался готовить, только когда поставил сковороду на огонь.

Блинчики. Ну твою ж мать! Он дважды стукнул лбом о шкаф над плитой. Блюдо, которое он всегда оставлял на «побаловать бойфренда». И кофе в постель. Да. Аомине его обсмеет.

От масла на сковородке потянулся дымок. Тайга вздохнул и набрал ложкой тесто. Не пропадать же.

Аомине ввалился на кухню на четвертой порции, и тут же привалился сзади, стащив с тарелки блинчик.

\- Да подожди ты, когда все пожарю.

\- Уху. – Аомине обнял его поперек живота и стащил еще один. – Давай я к тебе перееду и подарю тебе фартук?

Тайга застонал. И снова стукнул лбом о шкаф.

 

Перевод

(1) Carter! We‘re short of Asahi! Картер, у нас почти закончилось Асахи.

(2) I know, my dear, I’m taking care of it! Я знаю милая, я уже позаботился об этом.

(3) Look, Carter, I’m fucking tired. Gimme an hour and I’m all yours. Слушай, Картер, я устал как собака, дай мне час отдохнуть, и я весь твой.

(4) Yeah, right, last time you slept till noon Да так я тебе и поверил, ты в прошлый раз до полудня проспал

(5) D’ you think my dead body in your living room is а better option? Если в твоей гостиной будет валяться мой труп, тебя больше устроит?

(6) Well, man… if you put it this way I’d rather let you rest in peace here. - Ну если так, я оставлю тебя покоится с миром тут.

(7) Look, buddy, no offence, but I’m not looking for some loose hole… - Слушай, приятель, не обижайся, но я не ищу какую-нибудь давалку

(8) Wow, pretty strong arguments you’ve got here. - Ого, сильные аргументы.

(9) You’re smirking. Bet you’re an arrogant bastard. - Ты усмехаешься. Могу поспорить, ты самоуверенный ублюдок.

(10) Sexy, y’know. Like it when it’s just skin under the clothes. - Ты очень сексуальный. Мне нравится, что под одеждой только кожа

(11) - Jeez… Ain’t you pushy. Okey… turn, I think I know what you’d like. - Господи... Любишь же ты командовать. Ладно... повернись, кажется знаю, что тебе понравится.

(12) That’s it, baby. Just enjoy it. I’ll get you off - Вот так, детка. Просто получай удовольствие. Я дам тебе кончить.  
(13)  
\- Fuck off, Carter! - Отъебись, Картер.  
\- Been an hour. - Час уже прошел.  
\- Get lost anyway! - Все равно. Сгинь!  
\- Look, man, I really need your help, you’re the only sober guy here… - Слушай, тут правда нужна твоя помощь, ты тут единственный трезвый


End file.
